Trilogie en Rouge, Acte 2:La Mariée était en Rouge
by Strawberry-and-Cream
Summary: Suite de Rouge Tango. Lisbon est dans le coma, Van Pelt s'est enfui en compagnie d'un homme, Hightower est sur la selette et dans tout ceci on ne sait plus qui est qui ou quoi et que croire. La suite c'est maintenant. SVP R&R ... Mione-Christie.
1. Le Rouge de la Mariée

_**Trilogie en Rouge, Acte 2 : La Mariée était en Rouge**_

_**Prologue :**_

_En Chine, et avant l'ouverture du monde à l'occidentalisation, les robes de mariées traditionnelles chinoises étaient Rouges. Elles symbolisaient à la fois la Chance et la Bénédiction._

_Les Femmes Chinoises devaient commencer à construire et à adapter leur robe de Mariage depuis l'enfance, ou elles mettaient alors en relief les espoirs, les joies et les promesses à venir. C'était une coutume traditionnelle._

_D'autres Robes Rouges étaient auparavant réservées aux mariages nobles en Europe, qui symbolisaient la richesse, la puissance et bien entendu la noblesse. _

_C'est finalement la Reine Victoria qui changea le cours des choses lorsqu'elle se maria dans une somptueuse robe Blanche qui lança la mode de la dignité, de la sainteté, de la pureté et de la droiture de la Femme. Cette mode se répandit ensuite pour grandir encore et encore._

_Vous devez vous demander pourquoi je vous raconte tout ceci ? Je vous comprends. Pourtant si j'ai choisi ce début ce n'est pas pour rien. Bien au contraire. _

_On pourrait croire ainsi que j'ai radicalement changé. La manière dont j'ai écrit doit également vous surprendre car elle contraste avec ma précédente fiction. On pourrait croire tout ceci romantique … Pourtant je ne pense pas vraiment l'être…_

_On s'attend vraiment à voir apparaître une fiction historique chargée de chevaliers courageux ou encore de demoiselles en détresse… Puis le classique « ils se marièrent et eurent beaucoup d'enfants »… _

_Non pas du tout. C'est totalement faux. Car ici, Lisbon, Jane et les autres vont vivre un enfer enfin peut être. Mais ne faut il pas connaître le fond pour enfin accéder au bonheur, l'apprécier à sa juste valeur… Je vous ai laissé dans le doute de ce qui allait se passer. Vous ne savez rien, strictement rien de la fin de l'autre histoire. _

_Oh bien sur Jane a retrouvé Lisbon et John Le Rouge… Mais après ?_

_Croyez vous vraiment que l'on peut être heureux après ceci ? Lisbon et Jane finiront-ils ensemble ? Ou le cauchemar continuera-t-il ? _

_« La Mariée était en Rouge » symbolise l'espoir, la vie, la célébration mais aussi la résignation, l'acceptation et la peur. De qui ? Pourquoi ? Comment ? N'oublions pas que la Noblesse signifiait aussi Mariage de Raison et pas de Sentiments… Ce n'était pas le bonheur. Quelles voies choisiront nos héros ? Sortiront-ils enfin de tout ce marasme cauchemardesque ?_

_Que s'est-il vraiment passer ? Des secrets, des mensonges, des trahisons… mais aussi des révélations et la Rose au soleil lèvera le voile des mystères …_

_Vous retrouverez dans cette fiction beaucoup de monde : Lisbon, Jane, John Le Rouge, Van Pelt, Rigsby, Cho et Hightower … _

_Je vous laisse suivre ma fiction maintenant, deuxième partie de la «Trilogie en Rouge ». Je sais que pour vous le mystère reste entier et je ferais tout pour qu'il le reste jusqu'au bout… Faites-moi confiance. Tout sera révélé le jour du Mariage enfin vous vous doutiez au moins de cela non, vu le titre ? _

_Suite à ceci, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture … _

_Votre fidèle auteur, Bien à vous. Mione._

_Je voudrais dédicacée cette fiction à toutes celles et ceux qui ont lu la première partie, et plus particulièrement à toutes celles qui ont mis une review. Je pense notamment à :_

_Claire, mon inspectrice adorée, la plus déjantée de mes revieweuses !_

_Ponou, ma première revieweuse_

_Filament-de-Lune, Une très grande fidèle de tous les chapitres_

_Liz Jackson, parfois absente mais toujours revenue et qui me faisait remarquer mes fautes (merci beaucoup)_

_Kenza, perdue de vue mais à laisser une trace dans ma fic. Merci._

_Fascinatemyself, Nouvelle venue tard mais Presque aussi déjantée que Claire et qui m'a également fait délirée dans ses review hallucinante de compliment_

_Allison71230, que dire de toi mis à part House ! Toujours là, et toujours à faire des hors sujets…_

_ShaiArg, de la vraie critique que l'on apprécie ou pas : sache qu'elle a toujours été la bienvenue,_

_Elywinn, Merci à une autre fidèle lectrice aux supplications pour avoir la suite,_

_Luciole, le rattrapage de chapitre sa spécialité !_

_Sweetylove30, dont je suis la bêta dans tous les sens du terme ! LoL Bon courage pour ta fic_

_Draco Jane, peu de mots mais toujours droit au but, et toujours un plaisir_

_Mump, encore une fidèle merci à toi et à tes compliments,_

_Glouton-Mana, toi aussi grande lectrice de ma fic merci pour tes mots toujours appréciés_

_Carletta, disparue également mais peut être as tu continué à lire en tout cas merci … _

_L'Aurore, toi non plus je ne sais pas ce que tu es devenue mais merci également._

_Merci de m'avoir encouragé et fait de cette fiction une réalité. _

_Enfin dédicace toute particulière à Marie Laure pour avoir écouté les idées farfelues de sa presque colocataire et qui je crois n'a toujours pas lu ma fic pour en avoir une connaissance déjà assez poussé, et une bonne connaissance de l'intrigue … alors merci cocotte. !_

_J'espère que pour certaines nous nous verrons en dehors du cadre de la fic, si vous voulez parlé ou autre. Non je ne cherche pas des amis j'en ai, mais je trouve qu'il est intéressant de ne pas rester les deux pieds dans le plat !_

_Allez, je finis enfin la séquence émotion et vous dit au prochain chapitre !_

_Mione._


	2. Long Voyage à travers le néant Rouge

**Chapitre 1 : un Long Voyage à travers le Néant Rouge**

**Coucou ! Bande de gâté(e)s ! Vous avez eu en 2 jours, 2 chapitres de Rouge Tango et son épilogue et en plus entre dimanche et lundi 2 chapitres « d'une histoire d'ascenseur » et maintenant je vous écris la suite dans la Mariée était en Rouge…**

**Bien comme vous l'avez vu dans mon super épilogue, l'histoire se complique. **

**Je vous le dis tout de suite, je galère à mort dans ces chapitres pour la bonne et simple raison que vous n'avez pas encore compris….Et que je veux que vous réussissiez à comprendre par vous-même. Mais je vous jure que c'est dur … Il y a plein de moment ou j'ai failli faire des bourdes et vous auriez deviné. Mais je résiste et persiste…**

**Certaines ont cru « décéder » lors de mon épilogue un peu comme moi dans « Lost » saison 1 … Je sais mais ne vous inquiétez pas vous aurez bientôt le fin mot de l'histoire…**

**Et si vous êtes brillant(e)s vous comprendrez vite ….**

**Voici donc le premier chapitre de La Mariée était en Rouge…**

**Tradition : Réponses aux reviews de Rouge Tango et La Mariée était en Rouge**

_**Rouge Tango : Chapitre 29 et 30**_

**Allison71230 :**** Merci pour tes 2 reviews Oui va pour Grissom je suis d'accord. Lol. Merci pour l'épilogue et voici donc la suite…. Oui je suis sadique ça ne change pas ! ^^**

**Claire :**** tu nous refais Abba ? Dancing queeeeeeeeeeen … lol on va s'arrêter là je pense. Lol. Pour House euhhhh saches que….. tu as bien lu ! hahahahahahaha… Non pour mon bleu je pense que c'est la roue qui a fait un truc bizarre… et je pense que des cailloux s'y étaient cachés ce qui a provoqué cette sorte de chose …. T'as peut être raison je vais en parler à Mulder ….**

**Bon ta review suivante maintenant : Merci merci merci et euh Merci ? je sais pas quoi dire… mis à part que tu peux la relire car maintenant elle est complète ! mdrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr !**

**Bon sinon oui la fin de ma Mariée était En Rouge se passe 6 mois plus tard. Ensuite avec qui Van Pelt est elle ? C'est la grande question. Je laisse planer le doute car c'est l'un des points importants de cette fiction. Si vous trouvez je vous tire mon chapeau…. Car ce n'est pas évident. Et en plus je ne dirais rien….**

**Encore merci énorme et énormes bisous également à mon inspectrice adorée !**

**Filament-de-Lune :**** Oui je sais je suis cruelle… Mais vous comprendrez au fur et à mesure et vous n'imaginez pas combien c'est difficile pour moi de ne pas écrire certaines choses. Ça m'échappe parfois et c'est compliqué…. Allez courage les filles ! Merci pour ta review ! Bisous**

**Elywinn :**** Oui posez vous des questions…. Ça veut dire que j'ai réussi ! ma fin à la Lost dans tous les sens du terme. J'ai cogité pour savoir comment tourner ça vous n'imaginez pas mais vraiment pas….. lol Merci beaucoup ! Bisous.**

**Fascinatemyself :**** Bon première réponse Veronica Mars oui je connais et j'ai un peu regardé notamment là les redifs sur M6 le midi. Faudrait que je vois le tout, car j'ai pas vu le pilote…**

**Je me disais aussi que son application n'était pas très au point effectivement… Ziva et Tony te cache… hum…. Effectivement les choses sérieuses ne vont pas tarder à se mettre en place entre eux surtout que Tony s'est astucieusement débarrassé du copain de Ziva …. Le tuer c'est un peu, comment dire, expéditif mais ça a le mérite d'être efficace. **

**Moi j'ai embauché Teal'c comme garde du corps. C'est le seul qui a le mérite de calmer O'Neill et sa barre de fer. En plus il fait peur à tout le monde. Pratique. **

**Pas de soucis pour code red ! J'ai hâte de lire la suite également !**

**Merci pour la review Bisous Agatha !**

_**La mariée était en Rouge Prologue**_

_**A**_**llison71230 ****: Merci pour la petite review juste là pour délirer ! Bisous et voici le nouveau chapitre !**

**Sweetylove30 ****: Oui je suis sadique à mort et le pire c'est que j'adore ça ! n'est ce pas plus interessant ainsi ? dis moi tu sais quant même que ma fic a trois parties non ? que c'est du Jisbon ? Donc crois tu vraiment que je vais la tuer ? Allons ….. soyons réalistes … elle ne mourra pas avant la fin de la troisème partie …. Ou pas ! xD ! hahahahahahhaa je suis méchante ! **

**Désolée pour ton chapitre il arrive ! promis je fais ça ce soir ! Bisous et merci !**

**Draco Jane**** : ça faisait lonnnnnnnnnnnngtemps ! contente de te revoir ! enfin de te relire plutôt ! tu as failli « décéder de déception » Pourquoi parce que t'as encore plus de question ou tu n'as pas aimé ? Oui c'est du sadisme effectivement (j'ai d'ailleurs eu mon diplôme en sadisme avec mention très bien et les félicitations du jury…) et merci pour le prologue ! Bisous merci !**

**Ponou : Merci pour le prologue, de rien pour la dédicace et en plus la leçon d'histoire est gratuite ! lol ! voilà la suite ma chère ….. Bisous et merci.**

**Claire :**** t'es sure que tu veux Mulder ? hummmm peut être Hotch ou Dave de esprits criminels ou plutôt Morgan pour le coté beau Gosse ? hummmmmmmm non je préfère Hotch … définitivement… Non tout de suite tu imagines Lisbon par terre le jour de son mariage … l'horreur… remarque si ça m'arrivait non pas que je pense aux mariages mais la honte intégrale …. Le plus beau jour de ta vie tu parles ! mdr**

**Je veux bien faire un effort suprême et te supporter …. Mdrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr mais non sans toi je ne rigolerais plus devant le PC bon il n'y a pas que toi pour les reviews déjantées mais imagine ….. Non même pas discutable tu restes ! Obligatoire ! Teaaaaaaaaaaaaaaal'c ! Vient par ici et dis à Claire de rester ou que son sinon O'Neill sera là avec sa barre de fer …. Non Mais !**

**Bisous mon inspectrice prédérée !**

**Filament-de-Lune :**** Merci pour ta fidélité … je songe à faire des cartes avec des points qui donnent droit à des indices ….. xD non je rigole….. Merci beaucoup ! Bisous**

**ShaiArg :**** Oh Oui tu sais que j'adore tes critiques et pour moi en tout cas elles ont toujours été les bienvenues ! Oh tu es bretonne …. Tu m'en veux pas je suis Normande … et au passage le mont st michel est en NORMANDIE …. Bien sur ce fait totalement indiscutable, j'envie la Bretagne pour la musique celtique j'adore ça !**

**Chouette bientôt ta fic de noel ! j'ai hate ! Oui tu m'as tiré une larme au boulot je te jure la honte ….. lol**

**Merci en tout cas de ta fidélité et de ta bonne humeur !**

**Bisous !**

_**AH tant que j'y suis : message spéciale à Marie Laure : INTERDICTION DE DIRE QUOI QUE SE SOIT MLLE !Non mais tu ne vas pas vendre des indices non plus… Sinon je kidnappe Diesèle ! hahahahaha chantage !**_

**Enjoy …**

_**Chambre de Teresa Lisbon, Mercy Hospital, 3 mois plus tard, fin d'après midi.**_

Si les blessures de son corps étaient aujourd'hui cicatrisées, celles de son sœur ne l'étaient pas. Les abysses qu'elle avait creusés au fur et à mesure de l'enquête ne faisaient que l'attirer de plus en plus. Elle restait dans le coma. Dans son monde. Dans son néant à elle. Un chaos qu'elle avait érigé toute seule fait du décombre de ses actes manqués, des non-dits et le sentiment d'échec de sa vie, en particulier avec Jane.

La douleur restait présente, encore et toujours. La douleur morale, pas physique.

Elle percevait des ombres et des présences dont une qui la mettait mal à l'aise mais elle n'arrivait pas à savoir pourquoi. Elle était persuadée que quelque chose c'était passé lorsqu'elle avait perdu conscience dans le chalet le coma dans lequel elle était lui servait de bouclier. Elle n'était pas prête à tout recommencer. Et à tout perdre de nouveau. Cette fois ses abymes seraient plus forts qu'elle…

Un homme venait de prendre sa main, elle le sentait. Elle avait peur. Ce n'était pas nouveau. Cette nouvelle impression restait, angoissante, sous jacente. Pourtant il venait tous les jours et elle le reconnaissait. Elle pensait que c'était Jane. Oui pensait. Pourquoi ? A cause de cette aura… comme si quelque chose avait changé. Elle ne le reconnaissait pas comme elle le faisait pour les autres. C'était tellement différent…

Avec Cho elle reconnaissait la confiance, la solidité. Avec Rigsby, son coté gamin et maladroit mais sincère et gentil, avec Hightower, la sévérité et la compassion mais avec Jane… juste cette impression désagréable.

Elle avait aussi su qu'un de ses frères étaient là.

Cependant un jour dans son néant, une autre présence, enfin deux autres présences s'étaient fait sentir. Dont une qui lui rappelait ce qu'elle ressentait auprès de Jane. Elle l'aimait tellement ainsi. L'autre elle n'était pas très sure. On aurait dit qu'elle la connaissait mais elle n'aurait pas su dire pourquoi. Toutes les deux avaient du changé récemment. La première celle qui ressemblait au Jane d'avant, lui avait embrassé le front mais comme si quelque chose avait changé… c'était tellement étrange et déroutant…

Elle avait de nouveau senti cette présence beaucoup plus tard. C'est cette aura qui la força à se réveiller et à sortir de sa lente destruction.

La lumière l'aveugla un instant, elle chercha ses marques. Elle prit conscience du monde autour d'elle. Elle n'entendit pas le discret soupir de soulagement, ni la porte claquée, tant elle était perdue dans ses pensées qui la conduisait vers le seul homme qu'elle aimait.

Patrick Jane.

_**Trois mois plus tôt, appartement de Grace Cane, Nevada.**_

Elle tentait tant bien que mal de le soigner mais ses blessures étaient graves et profondes. Elle en avait parfaitement conscience. Elle n'était ni infirmière ni médecin bien qu'elle soit relativement apte grâce à son mentor à soigner les différentes plaies, ou également à les infliger sans risquer une infection…

On sonna à la porte. Instinctivement la brune, ancienne rousse, se figea et prit son arme qu'elle cacha derrière son dos.

« Qui est là ? »

« C'est le concierge Mlle Cane. Je vous rapporte ce que vous m'avez demandé. »

Elle sourit. Le concierge. Tu parles. Un de ses amis d'avant devenu plus ou moins un raté qui faisait tout et n'importe quoi tant que ça rapportait pour sa dose quotidienne.

Elle ouvrit la porte prit le paquet et lui donna son fric. Il partit sans demandé son reste, elle referma la porte et fit comme elle pouvait pour soigner son patient qui délirait sous l'effet de la fièvre.

Elle ne savait pas combien de temps il allait tenir. Elle s'inquiétait vraiment. Une mauvaise habitude que lui avait donnée Rigsby encore…

La plaie par balle était ce qui l'inquiétait le plus à dire vrai. La balle était ressortie et n'avait atteint aucun des organes principaux. Mais l'infection pouvait tout aussi être mortelle. Le coup à la tête l'avait fait frémir également pendant un moment. Mais il n'avait eu qu'une légère commotion.

Cela faisait maintenant près d'une semaine qu'il était dans cet état. Ces autres contacts avaient réussi à lui refiler des infos concernant Lisbon notamment. Ce n'était pas brillant. Elle était dans le coma. Mais c'était peut être mieux ainsi, finalement. Elle ne serait pas en danger pour le moment.

Tout ça pour en arriver là… elle ne savait pas qui allait s'en sortir dans cette histoire. Et ce n'était pas qu'une question de vie ou de mort loin de là. Qui allait réussir à se reconstruire ou pas. Voilà les vraies questions. Elle pensait à Lisbon et à Jane notamment. Elle se demandait si leur « presque couple » allait survivre… elle-même n'en était pas très sure.

Elle se repencha sur lui et entreprit de nettoyer de nouveau les plaies suintantes. Elle détestait cette odeur qui envahissait la pièce… mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle devait le garder en vie.

Coûte que coûte.

_**Bureau de Madeleine Hightower, au même moment, QG du CBI**_

Si elle pensait après cette enquête partir du bureau, elle s'était amèrement trompée. Le cas de Lisbon n'étant pas résolue, elle devait rester mais si à peu près tous les agents du bureau l'associait sans aucune gêne au fait que ce soit de sa faute.

Lisbon était dans le coma. Van Pelt dans la nature. Rigsby et Cho ne lui adressait plus la parole sauf pour des questions de forme. En clair, elle était désormais une ennemie au CBI.

Elle s'assit à ce qui serait encore pour un temps son bureau. Même si elle ne le montrait pas beaucoup elle appréciait Lisbon et aussi … Jane, même si ça lui écorchait la bouche de le dire… elle les avait utilisé dans cette affaire c'était indubitable.

Mais elle avait une autre urgence actuellement. Quelque chose clochait quelque part. Elle devait en avoir le cœur net, mais il fallait faire cela dans la plus grande prudence… On ne sait jamais.

Elle devrait laisser un mot à Rigsby ou à Cho car elle était en l'occurrence peu sure des conséquences qui pourraient en découler. Elle écrivit rapidement, expliquant tous les détails et cacha la lettre dans un coin ou Lisbon voir Cho ou Jane pourrait la trouver. Eux seuls.

Elle commença à enquêter. Elle ne se doutait pas qu'une personne avait déjà compris son manège. Elle ne serait bientôt plus un obstacle. Restait encore à savoir comment la faire disparaître …

_**Enterrement de l'officier Carl Jackson, Bay Cimetery, Sacramento, quelques heures plus tard**_

Carl Jackson était mort. C'était une chose dont on était sur. Tout comme on était sur que peu de personnes manqueraient l'enterrement.

Les journalistes étaient là bien entendu. La famille. Les proches. Les autres agents.

Mais il manquait quelques personnes. C'est ce que Rigsby et Cho constatèrent. Cruellement. Il manquait Lisbon, Jane et Van Pelt. Leur équipe. Leur famille. La directrice était à l'écart. Elle ne disait quasiment plus rien depuis quelques temps. Ils n'en étaient pas fâchés mais sentaient qu'il devait y avoir quelque chose d'autres. De toute façon un lien avait été brisé. Il s'agissait de leur supérieur mais peu importe.

Cela faisait une semaine qu'ils allaient avec voir leur boss à l'hôpital. Une semaine qu'une autre personne la veillait. Une semaine depuis que ses frères avaient appris. Une semaine depuis ce chaos.

Il y a encore un mois ils formaient une équipe. Un Jane turbulent, une Lisbon lui servant de baby sitter, une Van Pelt tendre et curieuse, un Rigsby fonceur et un Cho stoïque et la maman qui orchestrait le tour, Hightower.

Toute cette famille était brisée et la perte de l'agent Carl Jackson ne faisait que raviver la douleur de cette perte peut être passagère, du moins en partie. Car il savait que Grace ne reviendrait jamais. Mais Cho savait que Rigsby ne s'y était toujours pas résigné. En même temps il le comprenait. Trop de perte d'un coup. Parfois il y a des choses qu'on ne réussit pas à supporter…

L'enterrement se passa… comme tous les enterrements. Bien que celui-ci ferai prochainement la une des journaux. On n'hésiterait pas à reparler de la piètre tentative du CBI dans l'affaire John Le Rouge, du cas de la directrice et de ses agents.

Carl Jackson avait été tué lors du duel entre Jane et John Le Rouge… mais personne ne savait vraiment ce qui c'était passé. Il était arrivé sur les lieux en premier. Mauvais endroit et mauvais moment. Il s'est pris une balle perdue… Tristesse et chaos.

Les cors résonnaient au son de « Amazing Grace » et la famille se mit à pleurer. D'autres agents ne faisaient pas les fiers non plus… tout le monde repensait à Jane, à Lisbon… On ne pleurait pas seulement Carl Jackson. On pleurait Bosco, Lisbon, Jane, Minelli, et bien d'autres… tout était trop récent, trop cruel, trop dur à accepter.

La fin d'une époque ? Fait incontestable… Renouveau ? Fait discutable.

Les coups de semonce résonnaient dans le cimetière. Le drapeau américain fut remis à la famille et la distribution des fleurs sur le cercueil commença. Chacun à leur tour il célébrait à la fois la vie et la mort dans une complète osmose. L'un des rares moments ou les morts et les vivants se côtoient. Sensation étrange. On doit dire au revoir, on accepte l'évidence et la vie reprend son cours… tumultueux ou paisible.

Tout fut terminé. Le temps auparavant ensoleillé se couvrit soudainement. Les premières gouttes de pluie annonciateur de l'orage qui grondait au loin firent leur apparition. Rigsby et Cho quittèrent l'enterrement en même temps que Hightower.

Une entente tacite et relativement cordiale s'établit entre eux. Pour Lisbon, Jane et pour leur famille. Elle était leur supérieur mais en ce moment elle ressemblait plus à une femme qui souffrait.

Ils grimpèrent en voiture. Toujours silencieux. Ils arrivèrent au CBI tous ensembles. Un convoi de voiture s'était naturellement formé. Comme si la peine se prolongeait et qu'ils avaient peur d'être séparés… c'était étrange. Mais peu importait.

Les journalistes les attendaient devant l'entrée. Rigsby qui conduisait regardait Hightower dans le rétro. Elle se raidit d'avance. Elle devrait parler. Elle détestait ça. Cho avait eu la même réaction que Rigsby.

Après un imperceptible signe de la tête il lui dit :

« Désirez vous qu'on reste avec vous pendant la conférence de presse Madame ? »

Elle détailla pendant un moment toujours grâce aux rétros ces deux agents. Une famille, une équipe, une solidarité même lorsque l'un des membres fautait. Elle eut un léger sourire.

« Oui. Je vous remercie. »

Les deux agents ne firent aucun commentaire. Elle les avait remercié mais la situation plus qu'inhabituelle dans laquelle il se trouvait ils ne relevèrent pas.

Ils sortirent de la voiture et les remarques des journalistes fusèrent.

Avait-il des nouvelles de l'Agent blessé ? John Le Rouge était-il dans la nature ? Comment l'officier décédé avait-il été blessé puis tué ? Cette enquête était-elle bien menée…

Pendant un moment, elle ne dit rien. Elle se contrôlait pour ne pas vertement et proprement les envoyer promener. Finalement avec l'aide de Cho et Rigsby, elle réussit à donner le change. Ils avaient été solidaires et se serraient les coudes même avec leur « ennemie ».

Finalement le renouveau n'était peut être pas aussi loin qu'il l'imaginait.


	3. Rouge était la dernière heure

**Chapitre 2 : Rouge était la dernière heure mais aussi la suivante**

**Bonjour bonjour, je suis désolée je suis en retard mais j'ai été prise dans les mails, notamment pour la fac et ma possible thèse….. Donc je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps à vous consacrer.**

**Bien je ne sais pas si certaines d'entre vous ont écouté Skyrock vendredi soir mais pour compenser sachez que j'ai fait une dédicace en votre faveur et je vous ai fait de la pub ! Elle n'est pas gentille votre auteur ? C'était pendant la radio libre vers 22h30 23h ! Voilà !**

**Donc finalement je vais recevoir mon maillot de l'Argentine et des … chamallows ! Si si je vous jure et j'ai aussi chanté les conseils pas chers avec Romano …. Mdrrrrrrrrrr**

**Voilà pour les news du jour….**

**Ensuite : je dois dire que certaines d'entre vous deux je pense sont sur la bonne voie et une en revanche s'est complètement égarée…. A autre chose, certaines reviews comme quoi il manque du Jane ou du John Le Rouge, je suis désolée mais ils sont pourtant présents….. je vous laisse devinez ou pourquoi et comment… si vous trouvez envoyez en message privé en cadeau un paquet de shamallow lol !**

**Bon ce chapitre ravira certain(e)s, un peu moins d'autres. Car aujourd'hui est le dernier jour d'un personnage….. SVP dans ce passage ****ATTENTION LA SCENE EST VIOLENTE**** donc âme sensible s'abstenir….**

**Allez les réponses aux reviews et je dois dire que vous êtes très réactives en ce moment sur toutes les histoires…. (Et j'adore ça) alors un seul mot : CONTINUEZ !**

**Review de trilogie en Rouge Acte 1 **

**Luciole ****: Ne t'en fais pas tu comprendras dans la seconde partie. Promis. Bonne lecture la miss ! bisous et merci !**

**Review chapitre 2 trilogie en Rouge Acte 2**

**Allison71230 :**** t'en fais pas tu vas comprendre aussi ! Allez remets toi du brevet vite faite ! Bisous et merci !**

**Filament-de-Lune**** : Non je ne suis pas comme dans teleshopping je ne sais pas 30% de réduction mdrrrrrr. Oui c'est étrange. On a l'impression de repartir de zéro mais non… Merci et bisous la miss**

**Draco Jane**** : comme je l'ai dit plus haut, Jane est bien dans la fic. A toi de découvrir ou et comment…. Quant à tes suppositions… je te laisse supposer…. Lol Bon courage et merci.**

**Claire :**** de très très bonne humeur ? hum hum … Oui donc dis à ta mère pourquoi tu étais impatiente je pense qu'elle comprendra. La mienne ne dit plus rien quant elle le voit maudire le PC et que les téléchargements mettent trois plombes…. Lol Oui d'ailleurs ce passage me fait beaucoup pensé à Esprits Criminels… Je ferai peut être un crossover un de ces jours… Pour tes suppositions je ne peux rien te dire… désolée… j'espère que tu n'auras pas trop de fausses pistes…. Quant à Madeleine …. Tu verras. Accroches toi ! Bisous mon inspectrice préférée ! AU fait j'accepte le job ! ^^ lol **

**Claire 2 :**** Oui je te menace tu peux te sentir flattée lol ! et ne fais pas de mal à Jack parce que Dark Vador ou pas, Samantha Carter va te tomber dessus et j'aimerais pas être à ta place …. Lol La pauvre la chute le jour du mariage …. Bouh….**

**Merci la miss ! bisous**

**Sweetylove30 : ****tu supposes …. Je ne peux rien dire ….. dommage ! tu as bien intégré l'histoire en tout cas ! Bon courage pour le boulot et les autres chapitres ! Bisous et merci**

**Elywinn ****: Merci beaucoup oui j'ai fait des recherches ! je suis motivée ! lol sinon merci beaucoup la miss et bisous !**

**Claire 3**** : Ne t'en fais pas j'avais compris ! mdrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr bisous la miss**

**MaRiOn**** : Bienvenue à toi ! Merci beaucoup pour cette critique très longue et super hyper méga géniale ! oui je suis sadique c'est l'un des plus beau compliments que l'on me fait…. Lol Merci énorme en tout cas et j'espère que ta théorie se justifiera …. Encore merci et bisous**

**L'Aurore ****: Salut miss ! Merci beaucoup et voila la suite ! bisous**

**ShaiArg :**** Oui j'écoute beaucoup de celtique je suis branchée Enya, Loreena Mc Kennitt et je connais aussi pas mal d'autres artistes dans la même veine. Effectivement niveau ensoleillement ça fait pas pareil lol enfin pour ta supposition…. Je ne peux rien te dire. Je galère déjà assez pour garder le suspense qui ne va plus durer longtemps je pense car franchement je galère à un point ….**

**Allez merci et bisous et par pitié trouver ! la réponse !**

**Sur ce cri de désespoir dans la review de ShaiArg, la suite ….**

_**Domicile de Madeleine Hightower, Sacramento, 20h30, un mois après l'attaque du chalet**_

« Ecoute chérie j'en ai pour quelques minutes le temps de déposer les enfants et nous faisons ensuite notre petit diner romantique. »

« D'accord mon amour… »

« Les enfants, on y va. »

Les enfants en question suivirent leur père qui venait à l'instant de sonner à la porte. Il vît Madeleine et elle lui fît signe d'entrer.

Elle embrassât ses enfants et vît leur sac à dos. Elle regardât alors son mari furieusement.

« Non mais tu es au courant que je ne veux pas des enfants à la maison en ce moment ? Il me semblait déjà t'avoir expliqué les raisons, non ? Tout ça pour que toi et ta bimbo blonde décolorée et probablement sans cervelle vous puissiez avoir votre petit diner et que tu la sautes après ? »

« Ne me parles pas comme ça, d'accord ? Tu te prends pour qui ? Une sainte ? je te signale que se sont aussi tes enfants ! et enfin ne traites pas Wanda comme ça ! »

« Que se passe-t-il ça te fait du mal d'entendre la vérité ? Je ne veux simplement pas que les enfants soient en danger ! tu peux comprendre ceci ? l'affaire en cours est particulièrement complexe et dangereuse… »

« Toi, toi et toujours toi ! c'est pour ça que tu m'as refilé les enfants, n'est ce pas ? »

« Non. Je sais également qu'il voulait te voir et passer du temps avec leur père mais comprends moi. Je ne veux pas être un danger pour eux. »

« Désolée mais je me tire. Gardes les ce soir. Juste ce soir. »

« Non attends ! Attends ! Reviens immédiatement ! »

Peine perdue. Les enfants semblaient ne pas comprendre. Alors Madeleine fît tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour leur faire comprendre que quelqu'un lui en voulait.

Elle leur demandât d'aller chez Meredith, mais ils refusèrent. Ils ne voulaient pas la laisser seul.

Elle soupirât. Ces enfants et Jane étaient les seuls à la faire tenir en échec décidemment….

_**Domicile de Madeleine Hightower, 21h, Sacramento**_

Madeleine Hightower savait parfaitement que sa vie allait basculer ce jour. Ce jour ou elle avait enfin tout découvert. La lettre était prête. Elle l'avait soigneusement dissimulée. C'était le jour de l'enterrement de Carl Jackson, elle s'en souvenait parfaitement. Cela faisait alors près d'une semaine que tout était arrivé à ce moment. Aujourd'hui presque rien n'avait changé, du moins en apparence.

Lisbon était toujours dans le coma. Cho et Rigsby l'aidait plus ou moins et enquêtait sur John Le Rouge. C'était leur seul affaire et c'était en attendant le réveil et le retour de Lisbon, Cho qui dirigeait avec comme second Rigsby les deux nouveaux agents affectés pour les aider. Cho aimait à préciser qu'il ne faisait que remplacer Lisbon.

Cela faisait sourire la chef du groupe.

Mais aujourd'hui elle savait qu'Il s'était rapproché d'elle. Bien trop. Il avait compris son manège. Et elle avait compris le sien. Depuis elle avait éloigné de plus en plus sa famille d'elle. Elle ne voulait pas que ses enfants soient en danger à cause d'elle. Son ex-mari les gardait chez lui en sécurité, c'était mieux ainsi.

La sensation d'étouffement et le fait de se sentir épier au sein même du CBI avait quelque chose de particulièrement angoissant. Elle agonisait progressivement. L'anxiété et le stress l'empêchait de dormir. Elle ressemblait à un zombie et son regard pénétrant qu'elle seule voyait la rendait complètement dingue….

Les crises d'angoisse devenaient de plus en plus fréquentes. La sensation de sécurité dans sa voiture dans sa maison partout avait disparu et elle attendait le moment ou il frapperait. Enfin.

Et ce jour était arrivée.

Elle avait placé les preuves en sécurité. Là ou Lisbon et Jane pourrait les trouver.

Il était exactement 21 heures une heure après que les visites soient terminées. Ça allait être maintenant. Elle savait tout ça.

Ce à quoi elle ne s'attendait pas en revanche, c'est que son ex mari lui amène les enfants, car il allait dîner. Une violente dispute au milieu du salon eût lieu. Elle ne voulait pas les garder. Il allait les tuer. Mais son es s'en contrefichait et partît avec sa nouvelle conquête.

21h30, pour Madeleine, c'était l'enfer. Elle prît ses enfants et voulût qu'ils aillent chez la voisine, Meredith. Mais ses enfants avaient aussi décidé que cela faisait trop longtemps qu'ils ne l'avaient pas vu. Elle eût beau les supplier rien à faire.

Elle priât pour que rien n'arrive ce soir. Mais ses prières ne furent pas exaucer.

Il pénétrât dans la maison, tandis qu'elle était au salon, une bouteille de whisky à coté d'elle. Un verre remplît qu'elle contemplait. Elle en bût un peu avant de s'apercevoir du silence dans la maison. Il était 22h. Depuis quant deux enfants de cet âge jouaient silencieusement sans se chamailler ? La peur s'emparât d'elle. La figeant quelques secondes.

Ses enfants. Il était rentré par l'étage. Elle prît son arme, vérifiât le barillet puis armât en enlevant la sécurité. Elle montait les escaliers le plus silencieusement possible. Elle tremblait légèrement. Ce n'était pas la faute de la boisson précédente.

Elle arrivât dans le couloir. Sa respiration se faisait beaucoup plus bruyante qu'elle ne le voulait. Elle perdait au fur et à mesure tous ses réflexes professionnels ce qui l'agaçaient énormément.

Elle partît vers la chambre de sa fille. Tout était calme et silencieux. Puis vers la chambre de son fils. La lumière filtrait.

Elle ouvrât la porte d'un coup de pied et vît ses enfants jouer à un jeu de société. Ils poussèrent un cri en la voyant brandir une arme sur eux et se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre. Elle baissât son arme et leur sourit en s'excusant alors que les deux enfants s'étaient serrés l'un contre l'autre.

Mais l'expression de terreur dans leurs yeux ne s'étaient hélas pas éteinte. Elle entendît sa respiration derrière lui. Ses enfants la regardaient dans un silence de mort. Tranquillement avec un couteau de cuisine il s'approchât d'elle et lui tranchât la gorge tandis que ses yeux fixaient encore ses enfants mélange de sentiments confus de peur, d'amour et de résolution. Le seul son qui franchît ses lèvres fût celui-ci : « Laissez mes enfants en vie. Je vous en prie… »

Les dernières secondes où elle fût consciente, elle aurait voulu ne jamais les vivre. Il se penchât vers elle, tandis que les enfants hurlaient de terreur, et appelaient leur mère. Celle-ci les mains sur le coup voyaient ses enfants tassés l'un contre l'autre dans un coin de la chambre.

Ces paroles la firent frémir et gémir, tellement impuissante.

« Non. Ta requête est rejetée. Tu n'aurais pas du te mettre sur mon chemin. Ils seront ton acte de repentir. La mort n'est qu'un moyen de m'assurer que tu ne parleras pas. La perte de tes enfants sera ta punition. »

Elle voulût se lever mais le sang qui jaillissait et la douleur, l'affaiblissement les vertiges la condamnait. Des larmes de terreur et de peur envahissaient son visage. Elle hoquetait. Elle ne respirait quasiment plus…

Il s'approchait doucement de ses enfants. Il attrapât d'abord la jeune fille. Il lui caressât la joue. Puis il agrippât son cou, et il serrât de toutes ses forces tandis que le petit garçon finissait embrocher sur la pointe du couteau, celui la même qui avait auparavant avait taillé le cou de Madeleine.

En quelques secondes tout fût fini. La jeune femme étranglée, le gamin poignardée, et enfin Hightower égorgée.

Sur le mur, tranquillement il dessina ce qu'il lui semblât être une famille de smiley rouge. Il en fît un grand et deux petits à cotés. Chacun avec le sang de la victime. Il fît une entaille au bras de la fille pour avoir la matière.

Jamais œuvre ne fût si parfaite selon lui.

Tout ceci ne durât que quelques secondes. La pièce était trempée de sang. Les peluches, le camion de pompier, le Monopoly et ses billets couverts de sang…

Il aurait voulu immortaliser l'instant mais d'autres obligations urgentes l'en empêchait. Dommage.

Il ferait encore la une des journaux avec Madeleine mais cette fois, elle serait morte et n'aurait pas à répondre à ses vilains journalistes…. Finalement il lui avait rendu service, non ?

Il rît de sa propre blague et sortît tranquillement de la maison, comme s'il avait prît le thé…

Il fredonnait sa chanson du moment, un peu dépité tout de même… il devait dire que sa vie n'était pas aussi parfaite qu'il l'avait escompté mais c'était déjà mieux que rien.

Il montât dans sa voiture et filât chez lui. Une bonne douche et une bonne nuit de sommeil après un travail bien fait. Voilà ce qu'il lui fallait.

Le quartier bien tranquille entendait au loin une voiture partir, mais chacun devant sa télévision, sa console ou son ordinateur ne se préoccupât de ce qui s'était passé. Charité bien ordonnée commence par soi même.

Ce dicton n'avait jamais semblé aussi vrai pour Madeleine et sa famille.

Elles passent toutes. La dernière tue.

La dernière heure de Madeleine fût sans doute la plus horrible de toutes…. D'un Rouge Sang qui noyait ses cris, ses tentatives pour sortir ses enfants…

_**Domicile de Madeleine Hightower, 23h30, Sacramento.**_

« Allons chéri on pourrait revenir demain… s'il te plait… je suis sure qu'il ne se passe rien. Tu sais comment est Madeleine. Elle veut juste t'empoisonner encore l'existence. »

« Non j'en doute. Je veux savoir si tout va bien. Regarde. Les lumières sont toutes éteintes. Madeleine ne se serait jamais couchée aussi tôt en temps normal… Je veux en avoir le cœur net. »

« Comme tu voudras, chéri…. »

Il sortît de la voiture. Il arrivât devant la maison. Il sonnât mais personne ne répondait. Il avait toujours les clés. Elle les lui avait confié car malgré son divorce, elle avait des enfants avec lui et cela impliquait que s'ils avaient besoin de quoi que se soit, ils pouvaient les récupérer.

Il ouvrît donc la porte d'entrée, réalisant qu'il n'avait pas eu besoin des clés. Il commençât à avoir peur pour elle et les enfants.

« Maddie ? Les enfants ? Maddie ! Répondez-moi ! Maddie ! »

Il allumât certaines pièces notant au passage la disparition d'un couteau de cuisine. Probablement dans l'évier.

Il montât doucement à l'étage au cas où. Il vît enfin une porte entrouverte avec une lumière.

Elle donnait sur l'arrière de la maison. Soulagé il leur dît d'un ton assez furibond :

« Maddie, non mais tu ne crois pas que tu aurais pu rep…. »

Il ne finît jamais sa phrase. Puis au bout de quelques secondes qui semblèrent durer des heures… Il hurlât. Ce fût tout ce qu'il fît. Il hurlât. Une bête sauvage, un loup qui avait failli en ne protégeant pas les siens….

Il se postât au sol, se balançant d'avant en arrière, en état de choc. Tout était de sa faute. Il pleurait, à moitié hystérique.

Wanda le rejoignît avec plusieurs voisins armés dans la maison. Ce qu'ils découvrirent les rendirent malades. Tout ce sang et surtout les smileys qui les narguaient avec leur sourire de sang…

Ils firent sortir en le portant le père tandis que Wanda, elle s'était évanoui dans le couloir.

L'un des voisins réussi à appeler les secours.

Une autre heure sanglante s'égouttât sur le plancher de la chambre des enfants….


	4. Eveil Rouge

**Chapitre 3 : Eveil Rouge**

**Cela faisait longtemps je suis désolée mais il fallait que je me recentre sur ma fic. Donc maintenant que c'est fait et que je fais une pause stratégique je vous mets enfin la suite ! ça a été long vraiment navrée.**

**N'étant pas fière de mon chapitre, j'ai du réfléchir dessus pendant les vacances. Ça a été dur mais bon maintenant c'est fait ! LE VOILA !**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Filament-de-lune**** : Euh moi c'est en regardant Joséphine ange gardien que je fais des cauchemars…. Je déteste cette série… Désolée lol. J'espère que tu n'as pas fait de cauchemar en tout cas ! Bisous et voici la suite !**

**Sweetylove30**** : Oui la reine de la cruauté en même temps c'est Jojo… Tes réponses aux questions : dans ce chapitre ! Bisous et merci !**

**Claire :**** Sous le choc zut…. Euh oui c'est vrai que j'étais un peu dans l'optique esprit criminel là… c'est peut être moi qu'on devrait envoyé voir un psy…. Bref oui notre HP serait une bonne idée Oui tu peux garder Dark Vador !^^ Enfin voilà le chapitre**

**Bisous j't'embrasse fort !**

**Allison71230**** : t'as pas entendu la dédicace et moi j'ai pas mon maillot de l'Argentine alors…. Mais bon j'ai au moins eu les chamallows….^^ Bien voici la suite bisous et merci**

**Alexia**** : Oui le jisbon va arrivé oui il y aura un happy end et oui ne t'en fais pas tout ira bien ! Bisous et merci**

**ShaiArg**** : Oui je crois que je suis prête pour esprit criminel. Lol Moi je suis en dépression parce que j'ai pas mon maillot de l'argentine ! pfffffffffff on peut plus faire confiance à personne…. Bref voilà la suite ! bisous et merci**

**Elywinn**** : Euh oui mais c'était le but. C'est Jojo en même temps. ^^ aller une scène reposante. Bisous et merci**

**Mump**** : Et oui que veux tu ? ^^ lol Bisou et merci**

_**Trois mois après la rencontre sanglante, domicile de Grace et Patrick Cane, Nevada.**_

Toujours rien. Lisbon ne donnait aucun signe de réveil. Pourtant l'opération s'était bien passée. Il ne comprenait plus rien. Selon les médecins qu'avaient soudoyés Grace, elle faisait un blocage. Elle ne voulait pas revenir. Quelque chose semblait l'effrayer. Lui en revanche comprenait quoi.

Il finit son verre de whisky qu'il posa en un geste rageur sur la table, manquant d'éclater en mille morceaux ce dernier. Il en avait assez de rester ici. Assez de ne pas pouvoir parler avec les autres. Assez d'attendre. Assez de tout.

Grace rentra à ce moment dans l'appartement. Elle regardait l'homme assis sur le divan, pas rasé, cheveux long, regard perdu et maussade, embrumé par l'alcool. Même ces tenues désuètes lui manquaient. Elle soupira discrètement songeant qu'une discussion s'imposait.

Alors qu'elle allait commencer à parler, le téléphone sonna. Jane ne bougeait pas. Elle partit chercher le téléphone et décrocha.

« Allo ? »

« … »

« Vous êtes sur ? Elle est vraiment en phase de réveil ? c'est bien confirmé ? »

« … »

« Merci beaucoup. N'oubliez pas ne dites rien à personne. »

Jane la regardait. Oui il la regardait vraiment à présent. Attendant la confirmation de ce qu'il avait entendu. Grace se retrouva près de lui et lui tenant la main avec un sourire, elle prononça des mots qu'elle avait cru ne jamais pouvoir lui donner :

« Lisbon est réveillée. Il semblerait que ta dernière visite ait eu un effet bénéfique. Elle n'aura apparemment aucune séquelle mais les nouvelles qu'elle va apprendre vont certainement la plonger dans une profonde tristesse. Mais n'oublions pas non plus que maintenant elle sera largement plus en danger qu'elle ne l'était. Et si elle découvre la vérité et la dévoile trop tôt…. »

« Ça ira. Je connais Lisbon et toi aussi Grace, tu la connais. Même si elle est plus en danger je la préfère ainsi plutôt que morte, ou dans le coma. Et toi et moi on réussira. Le plan doit fonctionner, Grace. Nous n'avons pas le choix. »

« Je suis d'accord mais attention il faut que nous procédions avec prudence. Tu sais ce qui est arrivée à Hightower et à ses enfants, non ? Si l'un de nous fait un seul faux pas… »

« Je ne supporterais pas que cet espèce d'ordure la touche ! Tu m'entends ? Je le tuerai, je te le promets je le tuerai. »

« Alors on sera deux à lui faire sa fête. Bien maintenant va te prendre une douche et je vais faire du café. Il est temps pour nous d'arrêter les casinos même si c'est pratique pour vivre, surtout avec toi. 50 000 dollars en une soirée… Enfin avec le million et demi que nous avons de coté, ça devrait être facile de revenir à Sacramento. Nous habiterons comme convenu le quartier résidentiel, j'ai acheté une maison là-bas. Comme ici nous serons Monsieur et Madame Cane, charmant couple récemment marié. Nous avons déménagé à cause de ton travail. Bref tu connais bien la couverture… »

« Oui je connais la couverture. Tu as… »

« Oui j'ai tout ce qu'il faut. Personne ne nous reconnaitra, ne t'en fais pas. De plus nous ne serons pas loin de l'appartement de Lisbon et la maison est entièrement sécurisée. J'ai également mis sous surveillance la sienne. Quelques vidéos et autres micros un peu partout afin de pouvoir vérifier ce qui s'y passe. Tu étais à l'hôpital à ce moment là. Désolée de ne pas t'en avoir parlé avant. »

« Non c'est rien. C'est mieux ainsi. Tu as prévu un QG de secours au cas où ? Nous devrons communiquer pour enfermer cette erreur de la nature. Et il nous faut un endroit sur. Vraiment sur. »

« Oui ne t'en fais pas. Tu sais je n'ai pas été son élève pour rien. Je connais pas mal de gens à Sacramento. Des petites frappes pour la plupart. Je devais me débrouiller certaines fois, sans lui, pour certaines choses. Il n'a jamais vraiment su pour toutes mes activités illicites à coté. Oh évite d'en parler à tout le monde … »

« T'en fais pas Grace. Si on s'en sort et vivant qui plus est, je t'aiderai. Je te le promets. »

Grace fit un sourire triste à Jane. Car c'était bien Jane qui se trouvait avec elle depuis trois mois et non cette espèce de salopard qui l'avait conduit à tuer sa propre sœur. Elle se trouvait sur place pendant la bataille finale, comme elle aimait l'appeler. Elle avait vu, enfin le visage de celui qui avait été malgré tout son bourreau pendant une grande partie de sa vie. Ce visage était celui de Jane….

Après avoir fait des recherches pendant les deux mois de convalescence de Jane, aidé par ce dernier, ils avaient en effet réussi à découvrir qu'il avait un frère jumeau. Jane avait été adopté, ça il le savait mais les deux bébés avaient été séparés à la naissance. Deux garçons, Patrick et son frère. Lui avait été avec des parents aimant, avait développé des dons à la manipulation et exploitait les gens mais sans vraiment leur faire de mal.

Contrairement à lui, son frère jumeau n'avait pas eu cette chance. La famille ou il avait été se sépara de lui à cause des comportements qu'elle jugeait anormal. Il fut placé dans plusieurs familles d'accueil. Finalement, lui aussi compris qu'il fallait se servir des gens pour arriver à ses fins et devint un maître de la manipulation à l'instar de Jane.

Il avait commencé à tuer avant de voir Jane à la télévision en temps que médium. Il avait l'impression de se voir probablement et c'est là qu'il avait commencé à vouloir briser sa vie parfaite et la lui prendre, devenir le très grand Patrick Jane….

Grace lui expliqua qu'il lui donnait des ordres en fonction de lui. Ainsi quant il vit Lisbon pour la première fois et le regard qu'elle lui jetait, qu'il lui jetait en retour, John Le Rouge avait compris qu'il serait difficile de les séparer. Il les a vu plusieurs fois ensemble et avait entendu certaines conversations. Donc tout était prévu pour qu'il soit enfin avec Lisbon qu'il aimait, enfin selon lui. Grace aurait plutôt tendance à dire qu'elle était une obsession pour lui.

Jane avait été choqué par tout ceci, et cela avait contribué à ralentir sa convalescence. Ses fractures, ses contusions et sa commotion n'avaient pas été aidé par ses révélations tout comme la fait que Lisbon soit dans le coma.

Finalement c'était Grace qui l'avait sorti d'affaire. Il ne lui faisait pas confiance au départ mais elle l'autorisa

de guerre lasse à le laisser l'hypnotiser pour qu'elle lui dise toute la vérité et ses intentions envers leur ennemi commun. Au bout d'un mois, il lui fit entièrement confiance et chacun des deux trouvait du réconfort avec l'autre. Grace pensant à Rigsby et Jane à Lisbon.

Ils vivaient une relation de frère et sœur très complice. Car ils avaient en trois mois appris à se connaître, en échafaudant des plans en tout genre, jouant à la console, en se bagarant, se réconciliant, parlant de leur relation avec leur partenaire. On aurait pu croire qu'ils étaient plus que frère et sœur dans ses moments là mais pour eux la situation était claire. N'était ce pas l'essentiel ?

Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que ce ne serait pas clair pour tout le monde….

_**Mercy General Hospital, Chambre de l'Agent Teresa Lisbon, milieu d'après midi.**_

Cela faisait maintenant quatre heures qu'elle était de nouveau dans le monde des vivants. La douleur de ses blessures antérieures étaient parties et elle était sauvé. Elle n'avait pas encore revu ni Jane, ni son frère mais Cho était venu. Il tenait à lui apprendre lui-même certaines choses.

Ces choses étaient en premier lieu l'enterrement de Carl Jackson, et la seconde la disparition de Grace et de John Le Rouge. Quant à la troisième …

« Je suis désolée de vous embêter avec ça bosse. Je crois que vous étiez consciente encore à ce moment là. Mais il y a une chose que vous ne savez probablement pas, j'en suis même sur. Voilà, hum… Madeleine Hightower est morte, ainsi que ses deux enfants. Tués par John Le Rouge. »

Lisbon qui venait tout juste de reprendre vie en quelque sorte se dit qu'elle aurait finalement du rester tranquillement dans le coma. Le cauchemar continuait. Elle osa enfin poser les questions qui lui venaient naturellement. Elle devait se reprendre et se montrer forte. Comme toujours. Après tout Jane était en vie lui. Mais comment prenait-il le fait que John Le Rouge soit en liberté ? Allez savoir.

« Comment ? »

Cho décida de tout lui raconter en détail :

_**Flashback**_

_Cho et Rigsby ainsi que leur « Jane » et deux autres collègues furent appelés au milieu de la nuit par le CBI. Selon les flics de Sacramento, Madeleine Hightower et ses deux enfants étaient morts chez eux. Ce que la police n'avait pas précisé dans l'histoire c'est que la famille avait été assassinée par John Le Rouge. _

_Quant ils arrivèrent devant la maison de Madeleine, Jane, lui et Rigsby ne s'était pas préparé du tout à ce qui allait suivre. La foule de journaliste, les questions, les flashs, les policiers hurlant à la population de reculer…_

_Cho se dit rapidement que ces crétins de flics allaient bientôt devenir de simple agents d'entretien quant il aurait trouvé qui avait fait la commission. Ils avaient pensé avec Rigsby à un accident. En jetant un coup d'œil à Jane, il ne vit pas vraiment l'expression habituelle qu'il avait coutume d'arborer en la circonstance. Rigsby ne voyant apparemment rien, il relégua ses doutes au fond de lui. Encore. Car depuis quelques temps il trouvait que Jane agissait bizarrement. _

_Finalement, ils avancèrent tous jusqu'à la scène de crime, après avoir montré leur badge. Ils n'étaient en rien préparés à ce qu'ils allaient voir. Rigsby et lui montèrent à l'étage tandis que Jane curieusement restait en bas, pour le moment. _

_Cho entra le premier dans la pièce mais quant il vit le dessin sanglant sur le mur il cessa pendant un court instant de respirer. Une famille de smiley souriant ironiquement face aux trois cadavres de la pièce baignant dans leur sang. Le pire pour lui fut de voir la tentative désespérée de Madeleine envers ses enfants, cherchant à les protéger de John Le Rouge. Clairement, il l'avait après une lutte désarmée, elle avait du sentir sa présence, et ensuite l'avait égorgée profitant des quelques secondes de répit qu'elle avait pour voir ses enfants pour mourir même pour le supplier peut être. _

_Comment pouvait-on faire ça ? Comment pouvait-on être si égoïste, si monstrueux, n'éprouver aucun remord…. Juste la satisfaction d'avoir pris des vies…. Il ne comprendrait jamais. Il jeta un œil à Rigsby qui avait pali. Lui-même ne se sentait pas bien. Jane n'était toujours pas là mais selon Cho s'était mieux ainsi. _

_Chacun des coéquipiers étaient parvenus à cette conclusion : Madeleine savait quelque chose. On l'avait tué pour ça. Elle s'y attendait vu qu'elle ne prenait plus les enfants chez eux. Il tenait cette information de l'inspecteur qui les avait accueilli faisant un rapide tour de la situation. Pour Cho comme pour Rigsby, elle avait forcément caché les informations quelque part. encore fallait il savoir où. _

_Jane se rendit enfin dans la chambre. Il ne fit aucun commentaire en premier lieu mais Cho comprit que c'était comme s'il avait déjà vu la scène…. Certes elle pouvait s'apparenter à celle de sa femme et sa fille mais non. Il n'avait pas hésiter à entrer, sachant presque ce qui s'y trouvait. Il fit son job comme d'habitude._

_Comme d'habitude. Ces mots raisonnaient dans l'esprit de Cho. Il avait hâte que Lisbon revienne. Il ne pourrait continuer comme ceci pendant longtemps. _

_Mais une bonne nouvelle se cache parfois là où on ne l'attend plus. Une voix masculine se fit entendre disant qu'il cherchait les agents Cho et Rigsby. Les deux eurent un léger sourire et virent apparaître devant eux, Minelli. Ce dernier voyant le massacre eut du mal à retenir sa fureur. Mais il fit semblant, comme avant, remettant son masque d'agent avant de dire à Cho, Rigsby et Jane de venir au bureau afin de faire un point sur la situation. Il assurait l'intérim de Madeleine ainsi que le rôle de chef d'équipe suppléant pour Cho jusqu'au retour de Lisbon. _

**Fin du Flashback**

Lisbon resta sous le choc pendant quelque temps. Puis elle se décida à parler. Cho avait pourtant fais des efforts pour minimiser ses soupçons sur Jane mais elle avait vu que quelque chose n'allait pas et elle était décider à savoir quoi.

**Et voilà ! Enfin un nouveau chapitre clos. Et qui répond à nombre de vos questions ! La relation complexe entre les personnages va s'intensifier et Cho sera je pense plus mis en valeur qu'avant.**

**Je vous dis donc au prochain chapitre…. Encore merci de votre fidélité.**

**Mione-Christie**


End file.
